Unfezant
/ |evofrom=Tranquill |gen=Generation V |species=Proud Pokémon |type=Normal |type2=Flying |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=63.9 lbs. |metweight=29.0 kg |ability=Big Pecks Super Luck |dw=Rivalry |body=09 |egg1=Flying |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Unfezant (Japanese: ケンホロウ Kenhorou) is a - -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Unfezant is a large avian Pokémon that is based on a pheasant. Gender differences Unfezant differ in appearance depending on their gender; male Unfezant are very colorful with a green belly and pink ribbon-like feathers protruding from their heads, but female Unfezant are colored brown. However, they both have great attack stats and good speed. This gender difference is based on real birds, since the males are almost always more colorful than females. Evolution Unfezant is the evolved form of Tranquill starting at level 32, and the final evolution of Pidove, evolving into Tranquill at level 21. Game info Game locations |border= |blackwhite=Route 6, Route 7, Route 12, Pinwheel Forest, Lostlorn Forest, Dragonspiral Tower |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2= Route 3, Route 6, Route 7, Route 12, Dragonspiral Tower |b2w2rarity=Rare |xy = Evolve Tranquill |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Evolve Tranquill |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=V |black=Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females flying abilities surpass those of the males. |white=Males have plumage on their heads. They will never let themselves feel close to anyone other than their trainer. |black 2=Males swing the plumage on their heads to threaten others, but females are better at flying. |white 2=Males swing the plumage on their heads to threaten others, but females are better at flying. |x=Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females' flying abilities surpass those of the males. |y=Males have plumage on their heads. They will never let themselves feel close to anyone other than their Trainers. |or = Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females' flying abilities surpass those of the males. |as = Males have plumage on their heads. They will never let themselves feel close to anyone other than their Trainers.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border = |bwspr = Unfezant BW.gif |bwsprs = Unfezant BW Shiny Sprite Male.gif |bwsprf = Unfezant BW Sprite Female.gif |bwsprfs = Unfezant BW Shiny Sprite Female.gif |Vback = Unfezant BW Back Male.gif |Vbacks = Unfezant BW Shiny Back Male.gif |Vbackf = Unfezant BW Back Female.gif |Vbackfs = Unfezant BW Shiny Back Female.gif |xyspr=Unfezant-M XY.gif |xysprs=UnfezantMaleShinyXY.gif |xysprf=Unfezant-F XY.gif |xysprfs=UnfezantFemaleShinyXY.gif |VIback=UnfezantMaleBackXY.gif |VIbacks=UnfezantMaleBackShinyXY.gif}} Appearance Anime Trainers with an Unfezant *Skyla *Ash Games *The Gym Leader Skyla uses a Level 33 female Unfezant in her party. *Cheren uses a male Unfezant at Level 65 which was last seen being used on Route 5 in B2W2. *A trainer called Corky uses a level 33 male Unfezant in a Triple Battle in Chargestone Cave. Trivia *Its gender difference is apparently similar to real birds; the male usually being more colorful so it can catch the attention of a female, who is not as colorful as the male. In real life this is called a crest. *The heart-shaped lighter patch of feathers that was on Pidove's breast is now over Unfezant's face. *Its first forms, Pidove and Tranquill, have no gender differences, although Unfezant does. Origin Though Unfezant is based on a pheasant, its first forms, Pidove and Tranquill, are based upon pigeons. Etymology The English name "Unfezant" is taken from the pheasant, the bird that it is most likely based on. It is also a parody of "unpleasant," because Unfezant are very fierce and do not bond with anyone but their Trainer. Gallery 521Unfezant Dream.png ca:Unfezant pl:Unfezant Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon genders differences